downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
__TOC__ A timeline of events in Downton Abbey from 1912 to 1923 If listing any specific dates, please use a reference and make note of the episode or other canon source that the information comes from, including a short quote if possible. Early events This section is for listing events that take place prior to the beginning of the series. '' * '''1842' – Violet Crawley is born to a Baronet.In Downton Abbey: Series 2 Scripts (Official): Page 495 Julian Fellowes' notes read as "At the start of the show, set in 1912, we needed Violet to be about 70. This means she was born in 1842 and she would have come out in 1860, to enjoy a few flirtations before marriage claimed her". Thus, by these notes, we can place Violet's date of birth as 1842. * 1852 to 1862 – Isobel Crawley is born.The Downton Abbey: Series 1 Scripts (Official) : page 71 states that Isobel is an "attractive woman in her fifties" meaning that she was born between 1853 and 1862; being born in 1853 would make her 59 and being born in 1862 would make her 50. * 1860, circa September – Violet and her husband marry.Violet says that she was "recently married" in 1860 to Rose in an attempt to cheer her up in the 2012 Christmas Special. As well as this, she specifies that she attended her first Gillies Ball after being married in 1860. The Gillies Ball takes place in September. * 1866 – Robert is bornIn Downton Abbey: Series 2 Scripts (Official): Page 7 Robert is described as "someone of fifty" indicating, as the first episode is set in 1916, that he was born in 1866.. * 1860s or 1870s – Rosamund is bornRosamund's age is unspecified in the show, but she is either older or younger than Robert, putting her birthdate in the 1860s or 1870s.. * 1868, July 18 – Cora Levinson, later Crawley, is born. * 1869 to 1870s – Harold Levinson is born.Harold's age is unspecified, but he is either older than Cora, making him born before 1868, or younger, making him born in 1869 or later. * Late 1870s or late 1880s – Rosamund and Marmaduke Painswick marryA woman has her season, typically, at 17 and, depending on whether she was born in the 1860s or 1870s, Rosamund would have been presented sometime in the late 1870s or late 1880s and married Marmaduke at some point after her season. These dates also take into account the fact that Rosamund could, like Rose, have had a late season and been in her 20s. and purchase a house, 35 Eaton Square, after their marriageRosamund informs Lavinia in Series 2 that she and Marmaduke "bought the house when we were married.". * 1885, January to September – Matthew Crawley is born. * 1888 – Cora is brought to England by her mother, Martha Levinson, for the London season and to find her a husband.Downton Abbey Season 1 Press Pack: Page 7 * 1889 – Cora and Robert marry and Cora signs her fortune over to the estate.Downton Abbey Season 1 Press Pack: Page 7. The money is "tied up tight" with the Crawley Family having, in Isidore's eyes, "quite enough" and the rest is left for Martha to live on and Harold to inheritEpisode 3.01 and 2013 Christmas Special and Cora's brother, mother and father travel to Downton for her wedding to Robert.The 2013 Christmas Special confirms that Violet hasn't seen Harold since Cora and Robert's wedding. * 1890 to 1912 – both Cora's father, Isidore, and Robert's father die. * 1891 – Mary Crawley is born. * 1892 – Edith Crawley is born. * 1895 – Sybil Crawley, later Branson is born. ** At some point in the same year, Lavinia Swire was born to Reginald and Anne Swire. * 1899 to 1902 – Robert and John Bates at some point in this period serve together in the Boer War, to be specific, the 'Second Anglo-Boer War'.Boer War ** At some point during the same years, Isobel trains to be a NurseIsobel, in Episode 1.02, says that she "trained to be a nurse" during the Boer War. Though she doesn't mention the war by name, it is very likely to be this war she is referring to. * Some time before 1912 - Reginald trains to be a doctor under Sir John Turnbull, father of his wife, Isobel, and her brother, Sir Edward Turnbull, who also trains to be a doctor.This event, though happening in an undisclosed year, has to have happened at some point in the years before 1912 as Doctor Clarkson knows of Reginald's works. * 1909-1912 - Reginald Crawley studies dropsy and publishes works on itDoctor Clarkson says he is "familiar" with Reginald's work on Dropsy and that it is a "new procedure" in 1912, meaning the notes were published comparatively recently. before dying. * Before 1913 – Susan Flintshire visits Downton AbbeyIn Series 1 Episode 6 Violet says that Susan must have "forgotten the layout of the house" implying that it has been - at least - several years since Susan came to Downton.. Series 1 (1912–1914) Episode 1.01 Set in April 1912, when news arrives of the sinking of the Titanic and the death of Downton's heir James and his son Patrick.Downton Abbey: Episode 1 , itv Player, itv.com. The most likely date for the opening of the first episode is April 16, 1912. A full analysis can be found here. The memorial service for James and Patrick takes place three months after the sinking of the Titanic, meaning the episode ends sometime after July 1912 Downton Abbey Series 1 Official Script: Page 29. A discussion between Murray and Robert occurs. *Murray: "It was right to bury Mr Crawley in Canada. In fact I hear the Canadians are making quite a thing of the Titanic cemetery." *Robert: "It seems strange to have buried James without Patrick." *Murray: "They may still find some trace of him." *Robert: "After three months? I doubt it. No, I'm afraid Patrick was food for the fishes long ago.". Episode 1.02 Set in September 1912In Episode 1 Sybil says they can be "out of full mourning by September"; as they're in half mourning in Episode 2 it places the episode firmly in Spetember 1912 and ending in, at least, OctoberMary says, in Episode 1.02: "I’m afraid Papa wants to teach Granny a lesson. Poor Granny, a month ago these people were strangers - now she must share power with the mother and I must marry the son." meaning that it has been at least a month between Matthew and Isobel's arrival and the scene of Sybil and Mary discussing mourning.. Episode 1.03 Mary is instantly attracted to handsome Turkish attaché Kemal Pamuk. Their romance is cut brutally short, sending ripples of unease through the house.Downton Abbey: Episode 3 , itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Episode 1.04 Carnival sign states Thursday May 29th, which would have been in 1913. Violet and Isobel are in conflict over a medical ailment affecting Molesley. Elsewhere, Carson fears there is a thief at Downton.Downton Abbey: Episode 4, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Episode 1.05 Mary is introduced to a potential suitor, but she thinks he is too old and stuffy. Mrs Patmore fears she may be going blind.Downton Abbey: Episode 5 , itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. During the walk to the flower show, Bates accepts a ride on a wagon full of hay - if it was haymaking season it is likely the flower show took place in late summer. Episode 1.06 Opens with the title card "May 1914." * 1914, June 28 Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir presumptive to the Austro-Hungarian throne, and his wife, Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg, were shot dead in Sarajevo, by Gavrilo Princip.Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand Episode 1.07 Opens with the title card "July 1914." Ends on August 4th or 5th, as Britain declared war on Germany at 11:00 PM August 4, 1914.World War I, July Crisis Series 2 (1916–1919) Episode 2.01 Opens with the title card "The Somme, 1916." Though the episode gives no specific date, the Battle of the Somme raged from July 1st to November 18th, 1916. Episode 2.02 Opens with the title card "April 1917". Carson is finding it tough maintaining standards in the house, and the suicide of a young officer prompts Isobel to suggest converting Downton Abbey into a convalescent hospital.Downton Abbey: Episode 2, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Episode 2.03 After Downton is turned into a convalescent home for wounded officers, Matthew brings a general to visit, but Branson has a surprise in store. And is Lavinia hiding something?Downton Abbey: Episode 3, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Tom Branson mentions that Kerensky has been made prime minister. This occurred on July 2, 1917 and he was deposed in the October Revolution on November 7 of the same year.Russian Revolution Tom goes on to say that the Tsar was "imprisoned in the Alexander Palace with all his family". The Romanovs were moved to Tobolsk in the Urals in August, thus dating this episode between July and early September of 1917, allowing time for the news to get out.Nicholas II - Final months and execution Episode 2.04 Tensions flare between Isobel and Cora. Ethel's flirtation with Major Bryant lands her in hot water. There is worrying news about Matthew. Branson declares his feelings for Sybil.Downton Abbey: Episode 4, itv Player, exact quote. Episode 2.05 Opens with the title card "Ameins, 1918"a. Branson says "They shot the Tsar and all of his family". The killing of the Romanov family occurred on July 17, 1918Killing of the Romanov family, however it is reasonable to assume Branson was referring to an event that occurred a month or more earlier. Episode 2.06 Carlisle threatens to ruin Mary if she jilts him. A major comes to stay - but is he really who he claims to be? Bates learns that Vera has succeeded in scuppering the divorce.Downton Abbey: Episode 6, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. The episode ends on Armstice Day, 11 November 1918. Episode 2.07 The time stamp says 1919. How long can Sybil and Branson keep their secret? Carlisle puts Anna in a difficult position, Bates is left reeling from the news about Vera, and Thomas embarks on a new scheme.Downton Abbey: Episode 7, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Episode 2.08 Set in April 1919.In Episode 2.07 Lavinia says that She and Matthew are marrying in "April"; so Episode 2.08, when their wedding was supposed to take place, is set in April. As it is after the armistice of November 1918, this means it is 1919; as well as this, Mary says that there are "Three full days" left until the wedding, thus backing up Lavinia's words. With the wedding approaching there is excitement in the air, but will Branson's plans rattle everyone? A decisive Anna forces Bates to think about their future.Downton Abbey: Episode 8, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. 2011 Christmas Special Christmas 1919. Downton Abbey is hosting a lavish party, yet despite it being the season of goodwill, tensions are rife and Bates's arrest has cast a shadow over the festivities.Downton Abbey: Episode 1: Downton Abbey Christmas Special 2011, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. b Series 3 (1920–1921) Episode 3.01 Spring 1920;The title of "Spring 1920" appears on the screen, setting this in 1920 Cora's mother arrives for Matthew and Mary's wedding, but with the couple's relationship under strain will they even make it to the altar? Robert has some shocking news.Downton Abbey: Episode 1, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote... Episode 3.02 In the hope of financial rescue from her American grandmother, Mary conspires with Violet to make sure Downton puts on a bigger show than ever before.Downton Abbey: Episode 2, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Episode 3.03 Edith's big day finally arrives, but will the family be convinced that Strallan's age does not matter? Mary takes matters into her own hands - but the price could be high.Downton Abbey: Episode 3, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Episode 3.04 Branson's political views land him in hot water and Sybil's loyalty is tested to the limit. Ethel is torn between head and heart as she makes a decision about her son's future.Downton Abbey: Episode 4, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Set before 18th August, 1920.c Episode 3.05 An exciting offer for Edith divides opinion. Isobel throws Ethel a lifeline. New maid Ivy is attracting attention below stairs, and Alfred's interest is resented by Daisy.Downton Abbey: Episode 5, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Also notable, the death of Lady Sybil in this episode. Episode 3.06 Tempers fray as Isobel's kind gesture backfires. Branson's decisions are put under scrutiny. As Bates's chance of freedom slips away, he goes to extreme lengths.Downton Abbey: Episode 6, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. Episode 3.07 Anna's patience is finally rewarded. Edith has an unexpected admirer. Matthew refuses to back down over his concerns. Branson's plans for the christening cause consternation.Downton Abbey: Episode 7, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. *John Bates is freed from prison. *Kieran Branson visits Downton for the baptism of Miss Sybil Branson. *Jarvis resigns. *Edith Crawley is hired as a journalist by Michael Gregson. *Thomas Barrow kisses a sleeping Jimmy Kent and is caught by Alfred Nugent. Episode 3.08 The annual cricket match brings out Robert's competitive side.d As Violet's great niece Rose arrives, a trip to London reveals there is more to her than meets the eye.Downton Abbey: Episode 8, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. *Downton Abbey's annual cricket match with the village takes place and the house team win. *Rose MacClare visits Downton. *Edith, Rose and Matthew visit London, and stay at Rosamund Painswick's house. *Rose meets with Terence Margadale at the Blue Dragon club. *Mary and Matthew separately visit Dr. Ryder in London about their reproductive health. *Edith visits Michael Gregson and finds out that he has a wife, who he tells her is in an insane asylum. *John and Anna move into a cottage on the Downton estate. *Robert Crawley promotes Thomas Barrow to under butler and Jimmy Kent to first footman. *Ethel Parks leaves Isobel Crawley's employment to go work for a Mrs. Watson, who lives near the Bryants and her son, Charlie Parks. *Tom and baby Sybil are to live in Downton Abbey with the family until Sybil is older. 2012 Christmas Special Opens with the title card: one year later. Set in September,A racy new maid, another shock for Lady Edith and simmering tension between Matthew and Lady Mary. Hold on to your hats as Downton decamps to Scotland, Nicole Lampert, dailymail.co.uk, 22:31, 21st December, 2012. 1921.The title screen for Episode 3.01 says that that episode is set in Spring 1920; the 2012 Christmas Special is, by the previous reference, confirmed to be set in September, and as this is a year after 1920, it must be 1921. The family receive a warm welcome at Duneagle Castle, visiting Rose and her parents in the Highlands. But there is no disguising the tensions between their hosts.Downton Abbey, itv Player, itv.com, exact quote. *Edna Braithwaite joins Downton as a new general maid and leaves soon after. *Michael Gregson meets Edith's family whilst they are all in Scotland. *It is arranged that Rose will stay with the Crawley's whilst her parents, Susan and Hugh MacClare are in India. *Beryl Patmore has a short lived romance with Jos Tufton *Some of the staff and Isobel Crawley and Richard Clarkson vist Thirsk fair. *Thomas saves Jimmy from being beaten up and is beaten himself, instead. Due to this they end up agreeing to be friends. *Birth of George Crawley. *Death of Matthew Crawley. Series 4 (1922—1923) This series picks up six months after the end of the 2012 Christmas Special, and covers February 1922 into the summer of 1923.'Downton Abbey' Season 4: Does Thomas tell Lady Cora about the soap incident?, Andrea Reiher, Zap 2 it, 6th August, 2013.Downton Abbey Season 4 preview gets rave reviews, ITV.com/news, 14th August, 2013. Quote: "The show will return to ITV 1 in the Autumn with the first episode set in 1922, six months after the death of Matthew Crawley in a car accident, which was revealed in last year's Christmas episode." Episode 4.01 Set in February 1922, six months after the death of Matthew Crawley. *Valentines day occurs during this episode - Anna and John Bates swap cards, Alfred Nugent sends one to Ivy Stuart, Beryl Patmore sends one to Daisy Mason. *Sarah O'Brien leaves Downton to move to India under the employ of Susan MacClare. *Nanny West is fired by Cora Crawley *Edna Braithwaite is hired as Cora's new lady's maid. *Charles Grigg is released from Ripon Workhouse into the care of Isobel Crawley. Episode 4.02 Episode 4.03 Episode 4.04 Episode 4.05 Episode 4.06 Episode 4.07 Episode 4.08 Christmas Special 2013 Set in Summer 1923. *The Crawley's attend the London summer season, staying at Grantham House *Rose MacClare is presented at Buckingham Palace *Harold and Martha Levinson visit *Edith Crawley has returned from Switzerland with Rosamund Painswick, having spent eight months there and given birth to a girl Notes * ↑ a In Episode 2.05, there is a continuity error. The date of death given on William's marker at his grave reads "26/07/18"; that is, 26 July 1918. The Battle of Ameins was fought from 8–12 August 1918. Since both of these pieces of information cannot be right, it may be that William's death date should really be 26 August 1918. * ↑ b Jessica Brown Findlay and Allen Leech did not appear as Lady Sybil Branson and Tom Branson respectively, though it is revealed that they are now married and Sybil is pregnant. * ↑ c In this episode Robert says that "Tennessee is going to ratify the 19th Amendment". The ratification of the amendment happened on 18th August, 1920.19th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution: Women's Right to Vote, National Archives, retrieved 31st August, 2013. * ↑ dCricket is a sport played outdoors in the warmer months of the year generally from mid-April to September, and given that the weather in this episode looks sunny with people wearing summer clothes we can probably place this episode in the summer of 1920. References Category:Behind the scenes